The battle Between 2 Guardian Servant vs persona
by Nua
Summary: ini adalah pertaruangan dimana para pelindung bertarung untuk melindungi majikannya. Dubalut dengan sihir, siapakah yang akan menang?


Let The Battle begins!  
===============================================================

Di hari yang cerah nan biasa - biasa saja, Tosaka baru aja pulang sekolah. di tengah jlan, tiba - tiba dia mendengar sekelompok orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Terlebih lagi mereka membicarakan tentang sihir.

yosuke : ntar kita pake skill apaan? buat ngelawan boss shadow selanjutnya?  
seta souji : pake garudyne aja. kan kuat.  
Yukiko Amagi : kalo gitu, aku bagian support. kan aku punya mahadiarahan. Jadi bisa nyembuhin kalian.  
tatsumi Kanji : ok. Kalo gitu aku di bagian serangan fisik dan petir. Jangan anggap enteng take-mikazuchi ku.  
naoto shirogane : ok. saatnya mengatur strategi.  
Rin : Archer, kau dengar itu?  
Archer : ya.  
Rin : sepertinya mreka mempunyai servant yang cukup kuat. Kita harus hancurkan. Ayo, Archer!  
Archer : seperti biasa. Gak sabaran ya? ya udah. Ayo!

Rin pun langsung menghampiri kelompk tadi lalu langsung menyerang.  
DDHHHHUUAAARRRR!  
merekapun langsung menghindar.

yosuke : ada apa ini !  
Rin : kalian juga ikut perang cawan suci kan !  
Yosuke : hah! Perang cawan suci? apa - apaan tuh?  
rin : huh! Jangan pura - pura. Archer. Bunuh dia!  
Archer : OK!

Archer pun langsung melesatkan ayunan pedangnya ke pemuda berambut pirang.  
Seta : Yosuke, Awas!  
Yosuke : hup!

Yosuke pun berhasil menghindar.

Archer : hebat juga kau.  
Rin : hei kau. Keluarkan servantmu.  
Yosuke : servant apan sih? aku gak ngerti!  
Rin : jangan pura - pura. Archer!  
Archer : Ok! mati kau bocah!  
Yosuke : HHUUWWWAAAAA!

Yosuke pun menghindar lagi.

Archer : serangan berikutnya pasti gak akan meleset.  
Pemuda berambut abu - abu : sial! apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tiba - tiba pemuda tersebut mendengar suara "keluarkanlah penjaga mu. Kau bisa mengeluarkannya selain di dalam TV."

Seta : apa ! mengeluarkannya ? OK . Aku gak puya banyak waktu! Hei kau. cewek gak sabaran! lawanmu disini.  
Yosuke : seta, apa yang kamu lakukan?  
Seta : tenang aja. akan kuberikan pertunjukan yang menarik.  
Rin : Akhirnya ada juga yang mau melawanku. bocah! Siapa namamu?  
Seta : Seta Souji! kau ingin lawan setimpal kan? akan kulawan!  
Rin : Baik. Archer!  
Archer : ok! HHHIIIAAAAATTTTT!

Ketika Archer sudah dekat dengan seta, tiba - tiba sebuah kartu muncul dari atas menuju tagan kanan Seta.

Yukiko : kartu? hei! jangan - jangan...  
Naoto : ini...  
Seta: ayo kita mulai. IZANAGI!

lalu kartu tadi digenggam lalu tiba - tiba berubah menjadi sesosok monster dengan sebilah pedang.

Rin : APA ! apa - apaan ini ! monster?  
Yosuke : persona ! bagaimana mungkin?  
Naoto : gak bisa kupercaya.  
Yukiko : mungkin hati & Keberanian seta yang membuat persona nya muncul. Kanji?  
Kanji : aku gak bisa ngomong apa - apa. tapi, apapun itu, AYO SENPAI! KALAHKAN DIA!  
Seta : OK!  
Rin : Archer, kau bisa ngalahin monster itu?  
Archer : bisa donk.  
Rin : OK! hancurkan dia!  
Archer : OK!  
Seta : ayo kita mulai, izanagi!

Archer VS Izanagi. Mereka saling beradu pedang. kecepatannya pun sama.

Archer : kau lumayan juga ya.  
Izanagi : ...

pertarungan pun berlangsung sengit. setiap ayunan pedang Archer dapat ditepis Izanagi.

Archer : sial bagaimana ini?  
Rin : Archer, pakai mode jauh!  
Archer : oh ya!

Archer pun langsung merubah senjatanya menjadi panah. Archer pun langsung melesatkan panah ke arah Izanagi. namun Izanagi dapat menghindar.

Seta : hanya itu kemampuanmu? Izanagi, ZIO!

tepat sebelum Archer melesatkan panah berikutnya, sebuah petir tiba - tiba menyerang Archer.

Rin : ARCHER! Sial. Aku haris memakai batu sihir!

Rin pun langsung melempar batu sihir tersebut ke arah Seta. Tiba - tiba senuah angin topan muncul & menerbangkan semua batu sihir Rin.

Rin : APA !  
Yosuke : ini pertarungan one on one jangan ganggu, ya nona.

setelah angin tersebut hilang, muncul sesosok monster dengan shuriken si kedua tangannya.

Yosuke : Bagus, jiraiya. Kembali.

Lalu persona Yosuke yang bernama Jiraiya menghilang.

Yosuke : wow. Aku gak percaya kalo aku bisa ngeluarin persona.

Setelah archer diserang petir, Archer pun merubah panahnya menjadi pedang kembali.

Archer : ayo kita selesaikan dengan satu serangan.  
Izanagi : ...  
Seta : boleh. Ayo Izanagi!

Archer & Izanagi pun maju dengan kecepatan penuh, lalu tabrakan sambil menebas dengan satu tebasan.

The Winner Is...  
================================================================

Keduanya pun imbang. Akhirnya rin menyuruh Archer untuk berhenti. Begitupun juga Seta yang menyuruh Izanagi untuk kembali.

Rin : hei bocah, kemampuanu boleh juga.  
Seta : kau juga sama nona...  
Rin : Rin, Tosaka Rin.  
Seta : Seta souji.  
Rin : ngomong - ngomong, itu servant apa? kok aku belum pernah liat.  
Seta : ooohh yang tadi itu namanya persona.  
Rin : Persona?  
Seta : wah, panjang deh ceritanya. Ntar kalo ketemu lagi, aku kasih tau deh.  
Rin : ok. aku mau pulang dulu. mau mandi.  
Seta : ok. daaag.  
Rin : daag

Akhirnya Rin ,sata dkk. pun pulang.


End file.
